The Pretty Girl
by Serene-Aspiration723
Summary: He fainted when she kissed his cheek. Before he lost all conciousness he heard, "Kaa-chan? What d-did I do? I-Ino-chan said people kiss eachother when they like eachother. Is he okay?" Then some giggles. He was out like a light.


_Hello guys. I know it's been awhile. I'm almost done with my next chapter to, _Become my Everything, Starting at Nothing_, My beta and I are working on some finishing touches, so hopefully we will be done by next week. Again, so sorry. Chin-Sempai has college and I, high school. We are trying our best though, so please be a little more patient with us, okay?_

The Ones I Care Most About_ will hopefully be updated by next week also, but no promises. I still am trying to figure out where I want to go with that story. If you are reading my Itachi/Oc story, _Lost Angel_, then that should be updated within the month, not exactly sure when._

_Anyways, this is a short One-Shot I actually wrote for a contest a while ago. I didn't win, but it was fun to write! So I guess I'll upload it for you guys to read, unless you already have? Anyways, enjoy!_

**Summary: **_He fainted when she kissed his cheek. Before he lost all consciousness he heard, "Kaa-chan? What d-did I do? I-Ino-chan said people kiss each other when they like each other. Is he okay?" Then some giggles. He was out like a light._

**Name;** The Pretty Girl...

**Author; **Serene-Aspiration723...

**Main Couples; **SasuHina...

**Side Couples; **None...

**Genre; **Romance/Hurt-Comfort/Family/Friendship...

**Rated;** K; My first one! ...

**Status; **Complete...

**Time: **They are like, four years old xD... *AU*

**The Pretty Girl**

Sasuke blushed when he'd first seen her. She was so cute.

Her hair was short, he could tell that even at the age of four, but it was up with a clip that made it look longer than it really was. She was wearing a dark blue kimono that had her clan kanji on the back, shone proudly for the whole village to see. Her eyes were a light lavender color that matched her mother's while her hair was a dark purple, almost black color.

"Hinata-chan." She had a really pretty name, too. He looked to see the women introducing her to another women and daughter. "This is Yuzuki Yamanaka, and her daughter Ino." This girl, Hinata, blushed while the other not-so-pretty girl, Ino, giggled and waved.

Just as he was about to introduce himself, his mother called him over. "Sasuke-kun, come on. Your aniki will be back soon." He sighed, the cute girl could wait. His Aniki was more important.

The next day he went back to the park with his mother. He looked for the cute girl whose name he had seemed to forgotten. He had found her hiding in a bush. Just as he was about to go talk to her the blonde girl he saw yesterday came and tackled her to the ground making her giggle.

Then, a pink haired girl, who wasn't nearly as pretty as the girl with pretty eyes and the pretty name that he still can't remember, came and jumped on them, also giggling.

Fine, The young Uchiha thought. I will wait until she is alone.

That plan didn't really go to great, which made him very upset, because before he could talk to her it was time to leave... again.

This went on for another week. Then he decided he didn't want to meet her, plus he was going to meet his future wife later anyways. His Kaa-chan said that the girl was beautiful, the girl he saw at the park was just pretty. Forget her.

And that is just what he did, forgot her.

Until he met the girl he would marry when she turned 18. She turned out to be the girl from the park. Sasuke blushed when he saw her. She was so cute.

Her hair was up again, even though it was so short. She was wearing another dark blue kimono, but instead of her clan kanji, it was his. Her eyes were the same, but more enticing, and her blush was brighter, which made her more beautiful.

"H-Hello," he heard her soft voice speak. "I-I'm Hinata..."

He blushed deeply. "I'm Sasuke."

He fainted when she kissed his cheek. Before he lost all consciousness he heard, "Kaa-chan? What d-did I do? I-Ino-chan said people kiss each other when they like each other. Is he okay?" Then some giggles. He was out like a light.


End file.
